1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a clutch cover assembly composing a clutch for use in an automobile, vehicles, truck and the like, and particularly to a clutch cover assembly for a diaphragm spring type clutch wherein a diaphragm spring for urging a pressure plate into engagement with a clutch plate is disposed between the pressure plate and a clutch cover the clutch assembly.
2. Prior Art
In a general friction clutch, a friction facing at an outer periphery of a clutch disc is pressed against a flywheel by means of a pressure plate. Temperature rise unavoidably occurs at the friction facing etc.
Especially, in a diaphragm spring type clutch for urging the pressure plate toward the flywheel side by means of a diaphragm spring, the friction facing space is blocked by the diaphragm spring at the back of the pressure plate so that a sharp rise in temperature has occurs inside the clutch cover.
Therefore, cool air from outside the clutch cover has conventionally been induced into the clutch through finger slits formed on the diaphragm spring.
However, these finger slits have been positioned on the plane of rotation of the diaphragm spring so that little cool air has been induced from the outside to the inside of the clutch cover. Thus troubles such as abnormal wear and seizure of the friction clutch facing have occurred.